Dignitas  End Bonus
by Nyaar
Summary: Bonus tras mi historia de Dignitas sin la que esta historia no tendrá mucho sentido     Lo escribí hace años para Alicia, y se me olvidó publicarlo. Narcissa pasa algo de tiempo con su nieta mientras Lucius tiene algo que esconder...


Narcissa miró a la niña y la hizo girarse. Ladeó la cabeza y agitó la varita una, dos, tres veces. Nayara tragó aire, encantada.

- Es precioso... - Murmuró azorada mirándose en el gran espejo del vestidor. El vestido granate y malva, de cintura ceñida y cuello de cisne, se le ajustaba perfectamente al cuerpo.. Movió los brazos y las mangas de gasa se atornasolaron - ¿De... de verdad puedo quedármelo?

- Claro. Para eso lo estoy ajustando a tu medida. Y necesitarás unos zapatos también.

- ¿Qué? Pe-Pero no puedo acep-

- Claro que sí - Dijo la bruja un tanto tajante, buscando por el vestidor. Su ropa estaba perfectamente colocada, flotando a pocos centímetros del suelo, y un golpe de varita la apartó toda para mostrar el zapatero. En Wiltshire no habría tenido que hacerlo, pues zapatos y trajes se enfrentaban en el enorme vestidor, pero Francia era diferente.

Todo allí lo era.

A Nayara apenas le cabían los ojos en la cara de ver todo lo que tenía su abuela. Nunca habría podido soñar con cantidad de ropa, joyas y complementos semejantes y de tanta calidad. Era como ver los libros que tanto le gustaban.

No, mejor que los libros, pensó mirándose fascinada. Iba a ser la envidia del baile, eso estaba claro.

Un par de zapatos volaron hacia ella, preciosos, a juego con el vestido, y los cogió en brazos. Narcissa agitó la varita y los tacones de aguja redujeron su altura considerablemente.

- Merlin, no sé si sabré...

- Ya aprenderás.

Nayara la sonrió, porque había aprendido que tras la aparente brusquedad no había maldad; era su forma de ser.

- Muchas gracias, ¡es perfecto! Es...

- Póntelos, vamos, no he acabado aún...

- ¡Ah!- La chiquilla corrió hacia un taburete para calzarse. En el momento en que terminó sintió unas manos sobre su cabeza cogiéndole el pelo, probando diferentes peinados. Vio venir hacia ellas un saquito que, por lo que comprobó momentos después, estaba lleno de horquillas.

Las manos de Narcissa eran precisas cogiéndole mechones de pelo, y al poco sintió que se le despejaba de rizos la nuca; debía estar cogiéndole un moño.

Nayara aguardó con las manos en el regazo, ansiosa, no ya sólo por verse sino por todo, por todo en general.

Cuando recibió en su casa la carta de Narcissa para que fuera a la mansión de Francia porque iba a regalarle cosas para el baile de aquél año en Hogwarts se sorprendió mucho, primero porque viniendo de sus nuevos abuelos todo la sorprendía, y segundo, porque la carta de Hogwarts donde les informaban de dicho baile les llegó después que la de Narcissa. Pero luego la hizo mucha ilusión.

A su madre no terminaba de hacerla gracia, pero acabó consintiendo que Draco preparara en el Ministerio un portkey que la llevara hasta allí al día siguiente puesto que sólo faltaban dos días para el primero de Septiembre.

La muchacha miró la hora en su reloj y se sonrió un poco al ver que aún quedaban varias horas hasta que el portkey se activara de vuelta. A Hermione no le hacía gracia vivir en Wiltshire, de modo que no había tenido la oportunidad de visitar la mansión de su padre a menudo, y por eso Nayara atesoraba las horas que podía pasar en aquél mundo que no parecía el suyo.

Guiñó un poco los ojos cuando le tiraron del pelo. No debía quedar mucho para terminar el peinado cuando la puerta del vestidor se abrió tras unos golpecitos.

- Querida, ¿puedo hablar co...? - Lucius cortó la frase a medias y se quedó cogido al tirador de la puerta, mirándolas.

Nayara se ruborizó, nerviosa. Aún no se sentía realmente cómoda en presencia de su abuelo, menos aún cuando sus ojos grises la recorrían de arriba a abajo como estaban haciendo.

El matrimonio intercambió miradas, o eso le pareció a la niña, si bien el gesto de Lucius no dejó entrever apenas nada.

- No es una muñeca, Cissa.

- Eso ya lo sé. Es para el baile de este año en Hogwarts. Quiero que vaya guapa. - Explicó, y un pensamiento fugaz le cruzó a la bruja por la mente - ¿Quieres... quedarte con nosotras?

El mago tiró un poco de la puerta hacia él, medio cerrándola. No sabía si quería o no quedarse. No tenía edad ya para ponerse a jugar a las muñecas y, aunque no sabía qué razón había para que él no supiera de aquella visita, estaba dispuesto a que continuara así. Después de todo, Narcissa estaba en su derecho de esconderle cosas.

Apretó un momento el tirador plateado en su mano y cerró la puerta dejando a las dos en el vestidor. 

Nayara no podía entender el intercambio entre sus abuelos, lo que para ellos significaba, pero sí que había entendido que a Lucius no le había hecho gracia encontrarlas allí. ¿O quizá había sido por verla a ella allí?

- ¡Lun! - Llamó la bruja, sobresaltándola. El elfo doméstico se apareció junto a ellas ipsofacto con sendas gamuzas en las manos.

- ¿Sí, señora, mi ama?

- ¿Que ha estado haciendo Lucius estos días? - Le preguntó por quinta vez aquella semana, sujetando las últimas horquillas en el pelo de la niña quizá con más fuerza de la necesaria.

Había sido una estúpida por no decirle que había invitado a la niña a casa un día, pero con lo raro que estaba y las ocupaciones banales en las que se entretenía pensó que no le importaría en absoluto donde y con quién pasara ella la tarde, como de costumbre.

Había bastado que intercambiaran miradas para darse cuenta de que había cometido un serio error dejándole al margen, y aquello le preocupaba. Sabía que Lucius estaba detrás de algo que le tenía inquieto, y fuera lo que fuera después de verla con Nayara no se lo iba a contar.

- El ama sabe que Lun no puede hablar, mi señora. El amo dijo a Lun que no dijera nada. El amo ordenó a Lun guardar silencio. Lun lo siente mucho, señora, Lun es un elfo bueno...

Narcissa miró a la criatura con el ceño fruncido y Lun se frotó las manos nervioso, gamuzas y todo.

- ¿Te ha pedido ayuda desde el otro día, Lun?

El elfo tembló un poco, pero cedió al pensar que no estaba incumpliendo órdenes revelando aquella información.

- No mi señora, el amo no pidió ayuda a Lun. Lun cree que el amo no confía en Lun - dijo descorazonado - Lun es un elfo bueno, mi señora, ama, Lun siempre ayuda a los amos cuando se lo piden... Si el amo pidiera ayuda a Lun... - Se lamentó balanceándose sobre sus grandes pies.

La bruja miró unos segundos a través de la criatura, pensativa.

- Entiendo que sabes lo que busca, pero... ¿sabes dónde está?

- Lun lo sabe - se miró los pies compungido - Y Lun intentó decírselo al amo, pero el amo no quiere saber nada de Lun. El amo dijo que Lun le dejara en paz y eso hace Lun.

- Tráemelo. Tráeme lo que busca Lucius.

Lun la miró con los ojos enormes y de pronto comenzó a golpearse la cabeza contra el suelo.

- Lun no puede, Lun bueno, Lun...

Nayara se llevó una mano a la boca al verlo, y antes de que pudiera intentar sujetarle Narcissa se agachó a su lado.

- Basta. Lucius no te ordenó que no me lo trajeras a mí, sólo que no me dijeras qué es ¿cierto?. Cálmate. Eres un buen elfo, Lun, no harás nada malo trayéndomelo. Al contrario, me ayudarás y yo podré ayudar al amo. ¿Lo harás por mí?

Frotándose la frente, el elfo se quedó sentado en el suelo y asintió con una sonrisa.

- ¡Sí! Lun ayuda. Lun siempre ayuda al ama. El ama siempre es buena con Lun.

Un par de cracks más tarde la criatura verdosa le tendía en una manita un pañuelo blanco.

- ¿Un pañuelo? - Narcissa lo cogió y no pudo reprimir un murmullo sorprendido al abrir el organdí. Tenía bordado en realce la M del blasón de la familia en una esquina. - No puedo creerlo. ¿Es el que se perdió...? Debe llevar en la mansión siglos... -La bruja lo inspeccionó con cuidado reverente bajo la atenta mirada de la cría y del elfo, recreándose en los finos encajes que eran la recreación perfecta del que había recibido hacía muchos años ya.

- ¿Dónde estaba, Lun?

- Caído, señora, tras unos libros en el despacho del amo, mi señora ama.

- Pero no es posible... Alguien intentaría que sus elfos lo buscaran y no lo encontraron... ¿Cómo es posible que tú hayas podido...? A no ser que Lucius lo encontrara primero...

- ... ¿Puedo verlo? - Pidió Nayara curiosa, queriendo ver lo que estaba armando tanto revuelo.

Narcissa fue a prestárselo distraídamente, pero a escasos centímetros de la mano de la niña se detuvo de pronto. El pañuelo que había condenado a la familia a no tener más de un descendiente no había sido encontrado; había querido ser encontrado.

La bruja se quedó mirando el pañuelo y luego a Nayara, que cada vez entendía menos. Ahora entendía por qué Lucius estaba preocupado.

- Ven conmigo, niña.

Narcissa la sacó del vestidor, corrigiendo su postura de vez en cuando mientras andaban y percatándose de que hacía su mejor esfuerzo por andar bien con los tacones. 

La habitación era preciosa. Había muebles de varios estilos dependiendo de su edad, pero eran hermosos todos y no desentonaban unos con otros. A Narcissa le gustaba pensar que reflejaban su vida a la perfección, desde los que habían podido restaurar que tenían muchos siglos, pasando por los que había querido traerse de Wiltshire y terminando por un par de nuevas adquisiciones cuya madera era más brillante pero igual de hermosa que la del resto.

Nayara se sentó en la cama con dosel de gruesa colcha con bordados, feliz de sentirse estable de nuevo, y no perdió ojo de lo que hacía Narcissa.

La mujer estaba de espaldas a ella, buscando en una gran cajonera con tiradores de serpiente plateada y al poco se volvió con un joyero de madera con grandes rosales de marquetería.

Narcissa se sentó también y lo dejó entre ambas. Las rosas cambiaron suavemente de color al pasarles la mano por encima y el joyero se abrió por sí solo, desplegando varios cajoncillos y bandejas. Sortijas y collares deslumbraron a la niña, que jamás había visto semejantes joyas lejos de un museo.

- Es la colección de generaciones de Malfoys. Hay joyas de muchas familias nobles... por ejemplo, estos pendientes pertenecieron a los Black por parte de mi tía bisabuela, que casó con el padre de tu bisabuelo. Si no recuerdo mal, fueron un regalo entre sus abuelos. Él era archiconde alemán.

Aquella explicación emocionó a Nayara, que adoraba las historias de bodas.

- Este collar fue el regalo nupcial de tu bisabuela - Siguió explicando mostrándole un collar de rosas de oro blanco con brillantes engarzados y el blasón de la familia.

- ¿Y el tuyo? ¿Qué te regaló el abuelo? ¿Y tú a él? ¿O sólo regalan los hombres?

- Unos brazaletes encargados a goblins alemanes - Narcissa miró al tocador y extendió la mano, y uno de ellos voló hacia ella. - Los tengo fuera porque los uso mucho...

- Ah... Sí, recuerdo haberlos visto alguna vez... Son preciosos, con las perlas...

- Yo le regalé un pura sangre semental negro del que hemos tenido generaciones de caballos, todos negros azabache, y de todos hemos conservado un semental que se llama Black.

Narcissa devolvió el brazal a su sitio con un gesto y sacó el pañuelo que habían encontrado.

- Tu abuelo me ha regalado muchas cosas en estos años, pero hay una que pasa de generación en generación que es muy importante en la familia, y que pasa de madres a hijas o de suegras a nueras.

Tu bisabuela murió en extrañas circunstancia siendo Lucius bastante joven aún, de modo que cuando se formalizó nuestro compromiso fue tu bisabuelo quien me lo entregó.

La mujer sacó de uno de los cajoncitos un pañuelo perfectamente doblado y precioso y lo extendió al lado del otro.

Tenían idénticos dibujos per bordados en esquinas opuestas.

- Hace siglos se perdió uno de ellos, el que hemos encontrado... Hay una leyenda que cuenta que esta pérdida es la causa de que, desde generaciones, sólo haya habido un único heredero en la familia. Pero ahora, por primera vez en generaciones un Malfoy tiene tres hijos y el pañuelo se ha encontrado.

- ¿Y si no se hubiera encontrado... po... podía habernos pasado algo malo?

Narcissa se obligó a sonreír descartando la respuesta real, porque su hermana Joelle casi muere a manos de magos oscuros y el pequeño al nacer. Pero el pañuelo se había encontrado, y ya no habría más hermanos muertos por coincidencias, fatalidad o accidentes...

- Claro que no, pequeña. Es todo una leyenda. Pero estoy contenta de haberlo encontrado. Es como si la mansión nos... diera la bienvenida aquí.

Como si todo lo malo hubiera terminado de verdad. Para siempre.

Nayara tragó saliva y sonrió un poco al ver la expresión, los ojos serenos de la bruja y la suave sonrisa en sus labios.

Le resultaba todo un regalo poder ver asomos de sentimiento tras la fachada seria que siempre llevaba su abuela, porque aquellos momentos hacían que la apreciara aún más.

- Y... ¿Los pañuelos deberían ser de mi madre ahora, entonces?

- Deberían haberlo sido hace más de doce años... - dijo la bruja después de unos momentos - Así que serán vuestros. Uno será tuyo y otro de Joelle, y yo os los daré cuando vayáis a casaros. Mira... Voy a dejarte sola un rato. En mi joyero, busca unos pendientes que te gusten, te los prestaré para el baile. Y después quítate el vestido y dile a Lun que te lo guarde y que te enseñe la biblioteca. Yo iré a allí a buscarte, ¿de acuerdo?

- ¡Claro! - Exclamó emocionada con la perspectiva de ver las joyas y los libros, que la encantaban.

Narcissa se levantó cogiéndose el vestido y guardó los dos pañuelos en su cajón correspondiente antes de marchar y dejar a la niña en su habitación. 

El despacho de Lucius estaba al otro lado de la planta, haciendo esquina, y tenía grandes ventanales y una enorme chimenea para calentarlo. Posiblemente fuera de las habitaciones más luminosas de la mansión y era grande y con muebles hermosos, aunque no podía compararse en ningún punto con la Sala de la Cristalera de Wiltshire.

Tomó el pomo, labrado con varias rosas entrelazándose, y abrió la puerta, quedando apoyada en el marco. Como hombre de costumbres que era, Lucius se había refugiado en su despacho con un vaso de firewhiskey a su lado, tal como ella imaginó que haría.

El mago levantó la vista de los papeles que tenía en las manos y la miró por encima de las gafas de media luna que usaba para leer. Por encima del escritorio tenía un montón de cosas antiguas, libros, papeles, fotos y objetos que había recogido por la mansión y que Narcissa sabía estaba ordenando, restaurando o simplemente, deshaciéndose de ellos.

- Lucius, ¿ibas a contarme algo antes?

Lucius dejó los papeles y se recostó en la butaca con su mejor intento de expresión molesta por haber sido interrumpido.

- ¿Algo como qué?

- No lo sé... ¿Lo que te ha mantenido lejos de Nayara, quizás?

Las cejas oscuras se fruncieron sobre las gafas.

- Tenía cosas que hacer. Y parecíais muy entretenidas las dos. - Recalcó la última palabra, con reproche. No podía evitar sentirse agraviado por no haber sido avisado, como si no le importara quién fuera a la casa. Como si no formara parte de la misma familia.

Hubo un momento de silencio y la bruja anduvo hacia él con el suave frufru de su vestido sobre el suelo de piedra hasta la alfombra bajo el escritorio.

- Fue un error no decírtelo. Lo siento. No tengo excusa... pero espero que me perdones, porque no lo hice con ninguna maldad. Pero tampoco la tienes tú para no haberme contado lo que pasaba. - La mano de ella recorrió la mesa con las uñas mientras se le acercaba y el Lord Malfoy se sintió acorralado.

- ¿Qué pasaba con qué?

- Con el pañuelo.

La primera reacción de su marido fue de alivio. Después puso cara de haber sido pillado y por último se puso serio.

- Me alegro que lo encontrases.

- No lo encontré yo. Le pedí a Lun que me trajera lo que llevabas toda la semana buscando.

- ¿Qué? ... ¿Sabía dónde...?

- Me dijo que intentó decírtelo y que le ordenaste que te dejara en paz.

Lucius se quitó las gafas ahogando un gruñido y las dejó en la mesa para poderse apretar el puente de la nariz.

- Un día voy a disecar a ese elfo.

Narcissa no pudo evitar sonreírse por dentro al comentario.

- Lo importante es que está de nuevo a buen recaudo, junto a su pareja. Hubiera sido ciertamente un desastre perderlo.

- Otra vez.

- Sí.

La mano de Narcissa encontró su hombro y Lucius se tensó involuntariamente pensando que la bruja iba a reprocharle su conducta, pero ella simplemente le acarició.

- ¿Puedo? - Preguntó la mujer rodeándole el cuello con el brazo, muy despacio, como si se fuera a romper. Sabía que su marido tenía dificultades para abrirse a ella y confiar como había hecho cuando era joven porque a ella, de algún modo, le sucedía lo mismo. Y lo único que se le ocurría a la bruja para empezar a arreglar aquél desaguisado que era su matrimonio era acercarse a él tratando de comprenderle, aceptarle.

Lucius echó la butaca un poco hacia atrás, separándose del escritorio, y la dama se sentó sobre una de sus rodillas, sorprendida de la facilidad con que el rubio se había plegado a sus deseos.

Aún no tenían aún muchas demostraciones de afecto, y todas eran con consentimiento mutuo si bien tan inocentes que solían ser bien recibidas. Aquella era la primera vez, desde la balconada de Wiltshire en que se acercaban como antaño, cuando ella no sólo no tenía que preguntar sino que era el propio rubio quien la acomodaba.

Narcissa notó a su marido tenso bajo ella y frotó suavemente entre sus omóplatos, recostando la cabeza contra la suya. Lucius no la miró, pero el que le acariciara el brazo con el pulgar la llenó de esperanza.

- ¿Dónde está padre? - Preguntó Draco un par de horas más al volver a Francia para llevarse a Nayara de vuelta a casa con él. Le extrañaba que, con lo estrictos en etiqueta que solían ser en su casa el mago no hubiera aparecido ni al llegar ni ahora al marcharse.

- No lo sé. Quizá ande revolviendo entre las cosas antiguas de la mansión. O quizá esté en el jardín.

Draco frunció el ceño y la bruja alzó las cejas para mira al techo como si fuera una niña a la que hubieran cogido mintiendo. A pesar de aquello, la mujer decidió contar parte de la verdad, si bien una versión muy, muy sesgada.

- Lleva unos días muy raro. No quiere decirme lo que le preocupa.

- ¿Le has preguntado? - El rubio se había pensado un par de veces lo que iba a decir y aún así la bruja le miró escandalizada, como si hubiera cometido algún tipo de sacrilegio.

Entonces, se explicó.

- Hermione lo hace conmigo aunque no le responda en ese momento. Y no deja de preguntar hasta que se lo cuento - al ver la mirada despectiva de su madre, continuó - A veces... Muchas veces es muy pesada pero me...Mmm. Me gusta saber que le importa.

- Él ya sabe que me importa y que estoy aguardando a que me lo cuente. Lo sabe hace más años de los que tienes tú. Y sería una grosería y una falta de respeto perseguirle de esa forma - Narcissa suspiró suavemente, poniendo en jarras un brazo. Perseguirle era precisamente lo que había hecho, y había dado buen resultado... sólo que no podía decirle a su hijo cómo, a veces, podía aprender también de Hermione y de él. - A veces...

- No se me ha olvidado nada, madre... - la cortó con una sonrisita - Es sólo que hay cosas que es mejor cambiar por el bien de todos.

- Qué impertinente... - Le reprochó la bruja de nuevo sonriendo para sí, y le tomó de un brazo para llevarle a la otra salita donde había dejado a Nayara; la biblioteca. Draco se sonrió al notar cuan cerca de sí le sujetaba y supo que tenía que planteare en serio comunicarse con ella más a menudo, bien por carta o logrando acceso frecuente a trasladores o floo.

Como habían supuesto, Nayara estaba curioseando aquí y allá entre los libros antiquísimos, abriendo aquellos que se dejaban y que parecían interesantes. Al verles entrar alzó la cabeza de un volumen de historia de la magia en francés que tenía preciosos grabados y lo dejó de nuevo en su sitio.

- ¿Te ha gustado el vestido? - Le preguntó Draco a pesar de conocer la respuesta.

- ¡Es precioso! - exclamó encantada, los ojos brillantes - Es granate y malva, y larguísimo. Y los zapatos van a juego. Es... Es genial - sonrió a la bruja, que asintió suavemente - Y papá, voy a aprender francés. Quiero leerme toda la biblioteca... Si la abuela me deja, claro. - Terminó de pronto recordando que no era suya para usarla a placer.

Narcissa le colocó un caracolillo rubio que se le escapaba del peinado.

- Seguro que tu abuelo no tiene inconveniente en dejarte todos los que no sean de magia negra. - Medio sonrió.

La muchacha dio un respingo, acordándose de pronto de lo que había pasado en el vestidor y miró a la bruja con aire preocupado.

- El abuelo... Mm... No le importará lo del vestido, ¿verdad? No parecía muy contento...

- Ah, claro que no, pequeña. Es... Está un poco raro estos días por el cambio de tiempo. Le duelen los huesos, ya sabes.

- Pero... No quiero irme sin despedirme...

- No te preocupes, le daré recuerdos de tu parte.

Draco le puso las manos sobre los hombros para intentar aplacar a Nayara.

- Tu abuelo es muy peculiar, hija. En todo. No se lo tengas en cuenta. - Narcissa le regañó con la mirada por sus palabras, pero aquello no hizo sino lograr que Draco sonriera. - Vamos, despídete que el portkey está a punto de salir...

Nayara tomó aire muy al estilo de como hacía su madre cuando se enfrentaba a algo y se encaró con la bruja adulta con una sonrisa.

- Muchas, muchas gracias por todo. Aprenderé a andar bien con los tacones, y le pediré a alguien que me eche una foto y te la enviaré. ¡Ah! Papá, podríamos venir de visita en Navidad, cuando me den vacaciones... - Le dijo esperanzada, y Draco rodó los ojos, pero no pudo evitar sonreír.

El que sus hijas aceptaran a sus padres era una bendición que no se cansaba de agradecer.

- Bueeno. Ya hablaremos de eso...


End file.
